What If?
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: Summary: What if when Kureto arrived at the airport at Nagoya, he didn’t cause mass destruction. What if he helped His injured little brother...


What if?

Summary: What if when Kureto arrived at the airport at Nagoya, he didn't cause mass destruction. What if he helped his injured little brother...

Disclaimer: I do not own Seraph of the End or The Hiragis. *sigh*

(No POV)

Kureto ran out of the helecarrier, towards his younger brother. Shinya looked terrible; his chest was bleeding, both his arms looked broken and he was practically being carried by Guren and Goshi. Kureto was impressed that his brother had completed the mission. However, he was less impressed that Shinya had been injured. Waving some doctors over to him, he watched as they took him into the helecarrier on a gurney, before hurrying to follow them.

Shinya was giving Kureto The Look. The look that said 'Nii-san is mean and I am fine!' Kureto had three younger siblings, he knew what that looked like.

"Nii-san," Shinya whispered over the steady hiss of the oxygen tube in his nose and the beeping of a heart monitor. "Yeah," Kureto looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Everything hurts." His baby brother whimpered. Moving the hard plastic chair closer to Shinya's hospital bed, Kureto carded a hand through Shinya's soft silvery hair. Much like Byakkomaru, Shinya leaned into his nii-san's comforting touch. Speaking of Byakkomaru, the tiger had curled up at the end of his bed and whenever Shinya showed any signs of distress, he would nuzzle up to his master and lick his face, purring softly.

"How long was I out for?" Shinya asked, looking at Kureto. "A week and a half. Everyone was really worried. Shinoa and Guren in particular. Seishirō didn't leave. Father had to drag him home to eat and sleep." Stroking his siblings hair, Kureto said to Shinya "Sleep now. Just rest." Shinya, not having the strength to stay awake, finally submitted to the heavy medication in his bloodstream.

Shinya woke up to the sound of arguing. Kureto, Seishirō and Guren were attempting to get Shinoa and her squad to "come back later can't you beats see he's sleeping!" Shinoa was still refusing to move. "I want to see in Shinya-nii is ok. He's my brother too!" Hearing the desperation in his little sister's voice; Shinya tried to grab Seishirō's arm but didn't ha e the strength, causing it to graze his arm before flopping weakly onto the bed again.

"Shinya!" Seishirō gasped, offering a weak smile in return, Shinya looked at his brother. "Shinoa can stay everyone else please just leave, you're loud." Kureto, seeing the brats giving him a stubborn look, stood up to his full height and said in a voice of a General that commanded thousands, "You heard my little brother! Get out, this is a private floor reserved for Hiiragis only." They fled. Sitting down on Shinya's bed, Shinoa hugged her brother around his neck, as it was the only part of him not bandages or bruised. She yawned. "Ok, you've seen he is ok with your own two eyes. Time for bed little sister." Seishirō said to a sleepy Shinoa, leading her (protesting) down the corridor.

Kureto looked at Shinya; a thin sheen of sweat lay across his forehead and his face was pinched in pain. Reaching across Shinya, Kureto presser the call button on the wall. "Nii-san, I don't need-" but he was cut off as a cheerful answered:

"Yes, Lord Kureto?"

"My brother needs more pain medication." Shinya was death glaring Kureto now. 'It's for his own good.' Kureto thought to himself.

"Of course Lord Kureto, I will send a doctor now sir."

A few minutes later, a doctor entered and objected some medication into one of the many IV tubes surrounding Shinya. Shinya's eyes began to droop and he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

(3 weeks later)

"This sucks!" Exclaimed Shinya. Kureto looked over to his little brother and his eyebrows connected with his hairline. Shinya was attempting to butter toast. However, with his right arm in a cast and sling and his left wrist splinted and bandaged, it was proving difficult. Laughing lightly, Kureto smirked at his sibling. "Need some help?" Albeit with a glare, Shinya surrendered the toast to his brother and waited for him to butter it. Grabbing his now buttered toast, Shinya went to leave for work. "Where do you think you're going?" Kureto asked his stubborn sibling.

"Work."

"No you're not, Father's orders. Besides, I'm the older brother so sit down and shut up." In frustrating Shinya turned his head towards the ceiling and exclaimed: "This sucks!"

Authors Notes: Yeah, I know that everyone is very OOC but I like them this way. Also Seishirō is Shinya's older brother in this, rather than younger. Here are the ages:

Shinya - 20

Seishirō - 27

Shinoa - 15

Kureto - 29

Guren- 20


End file.
